Ángel salvador
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: [Para Andersonforever, por su cumpleaños] Cuando dos huérfanos necesitan ayuda, puede aparecer un "ángel salvador". Pequeña historia de Heinkel y Yumiko, su llegada al orfanato y la incorporación a Iscariote. (No es alegre como quería u.u)


**Nota:** historia con el motivo del cumpleaños de un gran amigo de fanfiction: Andersonforever.

Está atrasada, pero es que estaba ocupada los días anteriores. No salió como había planeado (sé que prefieres los cómicos u.u) y creo que esta es más...no sé, ya te darás cuenta XD (creo que ando en mis días "no cómicos" jaja)

Una ves más, ¡felicidades! Que sean muchos más :3

* * *

**Un ángel salvador**

El enorme perro gruñó. No quería dejar ir a su presa, pero la lluvia arreciaba a esa hora en la ciudad y no era seguro transitar por las calles, ni siquiera para un animal. Además los intrusos parecían haberse escabullido. Dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo por la vereda, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando el eco de los ladridos fue apagado por el sonido del agua sobre el empedrado, dos siluetas se desprendieron de las ramas del árbol, bajando de un salto al piso.

Una pareja de niños que debían rondar los diez años. Delgados, sucios y empapados hasta los huesos. La chica se quedó mirando hacia la calle con sus enormes ojos grises bien abiertos, como esperando escuchar algún ruido, pero solo se oía el sonido metálico de las gotas sobre los techos y el ruido característico de la lluvia corriendo entre el follaje. No había rastro de nadie, humano o animal, que anduviese cerca.

Su compañero la tomó de la mano.

"Vamos Yumiko, tenemos que irnos".

Cruzaron el Parque y dieron en una calle amplia y poco iluminada. Grandes casas de torres altas se erigían de trecho en trecho en la vereda de enfrente, todas parecían tener las luces apagadas.

Yumiko se terminó el último trozo del panecillo que habían hurtado en la tienda, por cuya causa el perro del panadero salió persiguiéndolos, y contempló el paisaje que se les presentaba ante los ojos. Nada halagador, pero todo era mejor que tener que soportar los malos tratos de su padre adoptivo.

Cansados de los gritos, peleas y el olor rancio a alcohol que desprendía su padrastro prácticamente todas las noches, ambos niños decidieron fugarse. Heinkel, apenas dos años mayor, la había conducido por calles interminables hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Habían dormido en las plazas, sobre los banquillos. Comían lo que algunos transeúntes caritativos les daban, pero huían cuando alguien quería preguntarles desde dónde venían, o insinuaba con llevarlos con su familia.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no iban a volver atrás. El moretón en la mejilla del niño lo demostraba.

"_Vamos a irnos lejos de todo esto, Yumiko. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Eres mi hermana, y nadie nunca va a cambiar eso"._

"Heinkel, ya no siento las piernas".

"Vamos, sólo un poco más".

"No puedo, lo siento".

"Está bien, no importa". Ambos se sentaron en la solera pavimentada. El chico miró su pie descalzo, había perdido un zapato en la huida precipitada del animal. La corriente de agua que fluía a esas horas por las orillas de la calle le estaba produciendo puntadas frías a sus pequeños dedos mugrosos.

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

"Heinkel —la niña estaba acurrucada a un lado de su hermano—, ¿tú crees que si morimos nos vamos a convertir en ángeles?"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?"

"La madre Teresa lo dijo. Decía que los niños que no han sido bautizados, al morir se convierten en ángeles. Y como a nosotros nunca nos bautizaron…"

Heinkel se quedó pensado en la idea, más no respondió. Entre los dos, era Yumiko la más cercana a la iglesia. A él no lograba llamarle la atención por completo. No había conocido a nadie que le demostrara que no todo era tan soso como parecía.

"A mí me gustaría ser un ángel, ya no sentiría frío y podría ver todo lo que los otros hacen".

"Entonces serías un ángel fisgón", se rió el rubio.

Heinkel podía jurar que ya no sentía los dedos de los pies. Tampoco le importaba mucho, lo que sí le dolía era haber arrastrado a Yumiko a una situación como esa. Si tan solo la niña tuviera razón y los ángeles existieran.

El ruido de un coche solitario lo sacó de su concentración. Dos pares de ruedas se detuvieron frente a los niños, y una figura alta apareció por la puerta, acercándose a ellos.

"Pobres pequeños, gracias a Dios he podido encontrarlos".

.

.

Heinkel miró sus nuevas ropas y sus zapatos, mientras esperaban sentados en uno de los sillones de una oficina. A su lado, Yumiko llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una especie de hábito. La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre los cristales de las alargadas ventanas que daban al patio. Afuera se oían risas de niños.

Alguien empujó la puerta.

Los dos chicos se centraron en el visitante, un muchacho algo mayor que ellos, con el cabello platinado peinado ordenadamente hacia atrás y una actitud seria. Avanzó por la habitación hasta quedarse frente a ellos, llevaba una biblia entre las manos. Sus ojos violetas los contemplaron con algo de desdén y curiosidad.

"¿Hola?". Yumiko tentó suerte primero.

"El Padre Renaldo me envía a buscarlos".

"¿Quién?"

"El Padre Renaldo, los necesita en el patio".

Los dos hermanos echaron a caminar tras el niño, que había vuelto a salir. Yumiko siguió preguntando.

"¿Fue él quien nos trajo aquí?"

"No —respondió el chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo— ese fue el Padre Anderson".

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En un orfanato, ¿dónde más?"

"Bueno, yo creía…"

"¡Enrico! Veo que ya conoces a tus nuevos compañeros —un hombre alto de cabello rubio se dirigía hacia ellos. Heinkel descubrió al mismo hombre de la noche anterior. El sacerdote les dirigió una sonrisa bondadosa—. Niños, bienvenidos al orfanato _San Benedictino_".

.

Desde ese momento, el padre Alexander se había convertido en su tutor, enseñándoles las doctrinas religiosas. Seis años después, se incorporaron a la Sección XIII, llamada Iscariote, cuyo liderazgo recayó en el joven de ojos violetas. Heinkel descubrió que había muchas formas de _ayudar_ a la Iglesia. Se habían convertido en los asesinos del Vaticano, pero lo hacían bajo la mirada misericordiosa de Dios. Sabían que no tenían el cielo ganado, pero al menos podían librar el mundo terrestre de las plagas antinaturales que lo acechaban. Ellos nunca iban a matar a alguien inocente.

El paladín Alexander había sido el mejor padre que jamás habían tenido. Encarnaba al ángel que ellos habían necesitado.

:::

* * *

:::

Heinkel apagó su cigarrillo contra la piedra de la fuente donde se encontraba sentado. Si Enrico lo veía fumar, de seguro se llevaría otro de sus sermones. Ahora que era Obispo se creía aún más perfecto.

Recordó a Yumiko, por fin había logrado el equilibrio que necesitaba con su otra personalidad. La monja pasaba los días felices en el orfanato, mientras que Yumie lo acompañaba en las misiones. Jamás se separaron.

Recordó también a Anderson. Hace poco lo había visto llegar de una misión en Irlanda, no se veía muy contento. Algo pasaba con la Iglesia ortodoxa.

Se acomodó las gafas. Tanteó sus pistolas gemelas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y esperó.

Por la puerta abierta apareció Enrico llevando una carpeta bajo su brazo, llegó a su lado y se detuvo.

"Nos vamos al Palacio de Buckingham. Tenemos una reunión con la Reina, y con Hellsing".

Heinkel lo siguió sin comentar. Era su guardaespaldas. Hasta el momento apenas había oído hablar de dicha organización, pero pronto habría más información.

Tal vez —pensó— se acercaba el momento de defender a la Iglesia frente a las amenazas externas una vez más. Lo único que sabía, es que él no defraudaría a su Maestro y jamás se separaría de Yumiko. Era una promesa.

.

.


End file.
